


I'm Not Jealous!

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, Teasing, Teen Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Were you jealous, baby?”Klaus. The fucker.





	I'm Not Jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always end up writing Klive in the middle of the night?? Sorry if it's trash :/
> 
> I have an obsession with pre-apocalypse Klive now though so...yeah. Expect some more xD
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Klaus swayed on his feet, leaning into Allison when she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He giggled - that damn cute little laugh that he does where his head tilts back and his eyes squint ever so slightly – and patted her cheek. “Thanks, babe. Always there to support me."

Allison laughed too, rolling her eyes playfully at the drunkenly-tired Klaus. “You really need to sleep, idiot.” she said, voice too soft for Five's liking.

Klaus mumbled against her shoulder, stretching an arm over his head, which resulted in his top riding up to reveal a span of smooth, unmarked, tan skin. Five's gaze burned, and Klaus must have felt it because he shifted in Allison's hold, twisting his head until green eyes met blue.

One perfectly raised eyebrow, a smug look of realisation, and Five knew he was caught out. Luckily, however, the snarky teen didn’t feel shame often and so he held Klaus' stare with an accusing upturn of his nose.

“You okay, pumpkin?” Klaus teased, smirk spreading over his face. Five wanted to wipe it off him, with a slap or a kiss – he didn’t particularly care.

He just wanted Klaus to stop looking at him like that; as though he could read him like an open book. The word ‘jealous' written across his face in neon lights.

“Shut up.” he spat, turning away from the two when Klaus burst into a delighted laugh. He ignored them both, choosing instead to flop down angrily onto the couch on the other side of the room.

Maybe he could read a book, or practise his time-jumping some more. Anything would be better than sitting here sulking over Klaus giving their stupid siblings more attention than he was giving him!

Because that was dumb and unproductive and Five definitely _didn't_ care about who Klaus spent time with.

Just as he was debating actually picking up one of their father's thick, supposedly boring books, there was a hand on his shoulder. Going to look behind him, Five was stopped when lips ghosted over the shell of his ear – hot tongue darting out to tease across his skin and send shivers down his spine.

“Were you jealous, baby?”

Klaus. The fucker.

His voice was as smug as could be, wolfish grin audible in his words, and Five wanted to shut him up before he could say anything else. But he didn't, of course he didn’t. Klaus always managed to have one up over him; Five would instantly melt under his touch, he’d freeze up when he met those piercing forest eyes, he'd be left speechless at the sound of his voice.

“I-I wasn’t jealous.” Five swallowed thickly, forcing the lie out between his teeth.

Klaus scoffed, hands sliding over his shoulders and down his arms until their fingers laced together. His face was nestled into the crook of Five's neck, nose bumping against soft skin and warm breath sending him into a flood of sensitivity.

“Sure you weren't.” Klaus laughed, “And my name’s Margaret Bogsworth.”

Five spluttered, tipping his head back to meet Klaus' gaze and sending him a questioning look. “Margaret Bogsworth? Really?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Well, that was hardly an offer that Five could resist. Leaning his head towards Klaus, Five's eyes fluttered closed when Klaus hastily closed the distance between them – lips pressed to his in a sweet and innocent kiss, a brief moment of bliss in an otherwise chaotic life. When they separated, foreheads pressed together (Klaus running his thumb over Five's knuckles seemingly out of habit) Five felt a reassuring wave of peace wash over him. It happened whenever he shared this sort of intimacy with Klaus, a comforting warmth in his chest that he couldn’t – and wouldn’t want to – get rid of. It made him feel safe. Made him feel at home.

Five was broken from his thoughts when Klaus stole another kiss before pulling away completely, an empty cold consuming the previous warmth Five had felt.

“You were totally jealous, though.”

Five blushed, he actually blushed, and took his lower lip between his teeth. “I wasn’t jealous! It's just...you're _mine_!”

Klaus chuckled, ruffling Five’s perfectly styled hair and smirking. “See. Told you.” Five growled, huffing when Klaus just stuck his tongue out at him. “I know I’m yours, pumpkin. Don’t worry.”

At least that made Five smile, even though he hid it from the taller one. “Good.” he mumbled, purposefully ignoring Klaus' teasing laugh but definitely not looking away when the other practically cat-walked out of the room and sent a wink in his direction. Stupid idiot. He was probably going to be the death of him.

Not that Five could say he minded. It was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you love Klive as much as me then you should totally join us in the new [discord server](https://discord.gg/nT7uaEb)!!
> 
> If you have any prompts pls do send me them!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
